


transfixed

by ishie



Category: Carnivale, The X-Files
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 2009, Crack, Crossover, Fifteen Minute Ficlet, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But Scully! This kid could be the answer, what we've been searching for all this time!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	transfixed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindentree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindentree/gifts).



> For Lindentree ♥♥♥♥

"But Scully! This kid could be the answer, what we've been searching for all this time!"

"I'm not a kid, God damn it," Ben half-yelled. "I'm 19 years old! I seen titties before!"

They both ignored him and kept arguing with each other but he could tell they didn't believe him. They were ignoring him the way some of the rousties ignored him when he tried to go out drinking with them every once in a while. Hell, the rousties didn't believe him about the titties either.

"Well, I have. Dora Mae's always catchin' me unawares," he grumbled.

"You can't ask him to do that!" The red-haired lady - Scully, the guy called her - sounded like she was just this side of screaming her head off in frustration but trying not to show it.

Ben, as much as he ever could, could almost relate.

The tall fella whined for a while but nobody was paying attention anymore; Ben, because he'd stumped off to the other side of the room to get away, and Scully, because she was busy trying to hand Ben a sandwich before he died of malnutrition right on her floor.

Sofie just sat at the table and picked at her nails. "I don't know what all the fuss is about," she said. "It ain't like people don't just up and appear out of thin air all the time."

Mulder gazed at her in rapture, his eyes shining like he was posing for one of the prayer cards they kept for the revivals.

"Oh, _brother_," Sofie and Scully muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Started: 16 February 2009, 19:22  
> Finished: 16 February 2009, 19:37


End file.
